concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
AC/DC Concerts 2000s
2000 August 1, 2000 Van Andel Arena, Grand Rapids, MI August 3, 2000 Palace of Auburn Hills, Detroit, MI August 4, 2000 Gund Arena, Cleveland, OH August 6, 2000 Civic Center, Pittsburgh, PA August 8, 2000 Fleet Center, Boston, MA August 10-11, 2000 Air Canada Centre, Toronto, ON August 12, 2000 Corel Centre, Ottawa, ON August 14, 2000 Colisee Pepsi, Quebec City, QC August 15, 2000 Molson Centre, Montreal, QC August 17, 2000 Philips Arena, Atlanta, GA August 18, 2000 Atlanta, GA (Private gig at WEA Records Convention) August 19, 2000 Nissan Pavilion, Bristow, VA August 20, 2000 First Union Center, Philadelphia, PA August 22, 2000 First Union Civic Arena, Wilkes-Barre, PA August 24, 2000 Meadowlands Continental Airlines Arena, East Rutherford, NJ August 25, 2000 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY August 27, 2000 Conseco Fieldhouse, Indianapolis, IN August 29, 2000 Firstar Center, Cincinnati, OH August 30, 2000 Bradley Center, Milwaukee, WI August 31, 2000 New World Music Theatre, Tinley Park, IL September 2, 2000 Target Center, Minneapolis, MN September 3, 2000 Kemper Arena, Kansas City, MO September 5, 2000 Kiel Center, St. Louis, MO September 7, 2000 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX September 8, 2000 Compaq Center, Houston, TX September 9, 2000 Mississippi Coast Coliseum, Biloxi, MS September 11, 2000 Alamodome, San Antonio, TX September 13, 2000 American West Arena, Phoenix, AZ September 14, 2000 Thomas and Mack Center, Las Vegas, NV September 16, 2000 Blockbuster Pavillion, San Bernardino, CA September 17, 2000 San Diego, CA September 19, 2000 San Jose Arena, San Jose, CA September 20, 2000 Coliseum, Oakland, CA September 22, 2000 Sacramento, CA October 14, 2000 Flanders Expo, Ghent, BEL October 15, 2000 Amneville - Le Galaxie, Metz, FRA October 18-19, 2000 Schleyerhalle, Stuttgart, GER October 21-22, 2000 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER October 24-25, 2000 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER October 27, 2000 Velodrome, Berlin, GER October 28, 2000 Arena, Oberhausen, GER October 29, 2000 Arena, Cologne, GER October 31-November 1, 2000 Palais Omnisport de Bercy, Paris, FRA November 3, 2000 Spectrum, Oslo, NOR November 4, 2000 Skandinavium, Gothenburg, SWE November 5, 2000 Globen, Stockholm, SWE November 7, 2000 Hartwall Arena, Helsinki, FIN November 8, 2000 Elysee Arena, Turku, FIN November 11-12, 2000 Messehalle, Leipzig, GER November 13, 2000 Prins Van Oranjehal, Utrecht, NED November 15, 2000 KolnArena, Cologne, GER November 16, 2000 Preussag-Arena, Hannover, GER November 18-19, 2000 Hallenstadion, Zurich, SUI November 21-22, 2000 Stadthalle, Vienna, AUT November 24, 2000 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, GER November 25, 2000 Sachsen Arena, Riesa, GER November 28, 2000 N.E.C., Birmingham, ENG November 30, 2000 Sheffield Arena, Sheffield, ENG December 1, 2000 Evening News Arena, Manchester, ENG December 2, 2000 Scottish Exhibition and Conference Centre Hall 4, Glasgow, SCOT December 4-5, 2000 Wembley Arena, London, ENG December 10-12, 2000 Palacio De Los Deportes, Madrid, SPA December 14, 2000 Palau Sant Jordi, Barcelona, SPA 2001 January 19, 2001 Burswood Dome, Perth, AUS January 24, 2001 Entertainment Centre, Adelaide, AUS (Rescheduled from January 23rd) January 27, 2001 TCA Ground, Hobart, AUS January 30-February 1, 2001 Entertainment Centre, Sydney, AUS February 3, 2001 Exhibition Park, Canberra, AUS February 5-6, 2001 Entertainment Centre, Brisbane, AUS February 8-9, 2001 Entertainment Centre, Sydney, AUS February 11-12 & 14, 2001 Melbourne Park Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, AUS February 15, 2001 Entertainment Centre, Sydney, AUS February 19-20, 2001 Yokohama Arena, Yokohama, JPN February 22, 2001 Castle-Jo Hall, Osaka, JPN March 18, 2001 National Car Rental Center, Ft. Lauderdale, FL March 20, 2001 TD Waterhouse Center, Orlando, FL March 22, 2001 Ice Palace, Tampa, FL March 23, 2001 Gaylord Entertainment Center, Nashville, TN March 24, 2001 The Pyramid, Memphis, TN March 26, 2001 Alltel Arena, Little Rock, AR March 28, 2001 Bi-Lo Center, Greenville, SC March 29, 2001 Coliseum Complex, Greensboro, NC March 31, 2001 Coliseum, Charlotte, NC April 1, 2001 Raleigh Arena, Raleigh, NC April 3, 2001 Nutter Center, Dayton, OH April 4, 2001 Nationwide Arena, Columbus, OH April 6, 2001 Gund Arena, Cleveland, OH April 8, 2001 United Center, Chicago, IL April 9, 2001 Xcel Center, St. Paul, MN April 11, 2001 Pepsi Arena West Word, Denver, CO April 12, 2001 E Center of West Valley City, Salt Lake City, UT April 14, 2001 Great Western Forum, Los Angeles, CA April 17, 2001 ARCO Arena, Sacramento, CA April 19, 2001 Rose Garden, Portland, OR April 20, 2001 Tacoma Dome, Seattle, WA April 22, 2001 GM Place, Vancouver, BC April 25, 2001 Skyreach Centre, Edmonton, AB April 26, 2001 Saddledome, Calgary, AB April 28, 2001 T-Bird's Winnipeg Arena, Winnipeg, MB April 29, 2001 Fargodome, Fargo, ND May 1, 2001 Kohl Center, Madison, WI (Postponed until May 11th due to Brian having a sore throat) May 2, 2001 Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, MI (Postponed until May 12th due to Brian having a sore throat) May 4, 2001 Fleet Center, Boston, MA May 5, 2001 First Union Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA May 7, 2001 Pepsi Arena, Albany, NY (Postponed until May 9th) May 8, 2001 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY May 9, 2001 Pepsi Arena, Albany, NY (Rescheduled from May 7th) May 11, 2001 Kohl Center, Madison, WI (Rescheduled from May 1st) May 12, 2001 Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, MI (Rescheduled from May 2nd) June 8, 2001 Milton Keynes Bowl, Milton Keynes, ENG June 10, 2001 Hockenheimring, Hockenheim, GER June 12, 2001 Strahov Stadium, Prague, CZR June 14, 2001 Olympiastadium, Munich, GER June 16, 2001 Lausitz Eurospeedway, Klettwitz, GER June 17, 2001 Niedersachsenstadion, Hannover, GER June 20, 2001 Letzigrund Stadium, Zurich, SUI June 22, 2001 Stade De France, Paris, FRA June 24, 2001 Ullevi Stadium, Gothenburg, SWE June 26, 2001 Olympiastadium, Helsinki, FIN June 29, 2001 Frankenstadion, Nuremberg, GER July 1, 2001 Trabrennbahn am Volkspark, Hamburg, GRR July 4, 2001 Stadio De Alpi, Torino, ITY July 6, 2001 St. Jakob-Park, Basel, SUI July 8, 2001 Müngersdorfer Stadium, Cologne, GER September 28, 2001 Opera House, Newcastle, ENG (Geordie II Featuring Brian Johnson) October 1, 2001 Elmfield Club, Hebburn, ENG (Geordie II Featuring Brian Johnson) October 3, 2001 Centre Club, Stanley, ENG (CANCELLED. Geordie II Featuring Brian Johnson) October 4, 2001 Town Hall, Middlesborough, ENG (CANCELLED. Geordie II Featuring Brian Johnson) October 5, 2001 Cellar Club, South Shields, ENG (Geordie II Featuring Brian Johnson) October 8, 2001 Buffs Club, Heaton, ENG (Geordie II Featuring Brian Johnson) 2002 2003 February 18, 2003 Sydney, AUS March 10, 2003 Waldorf Astoria, New York City, NY March 11, 2003 Roseland Ballroom, New York City, NY March 14, 2003 New York City, NY (Eddie Trunk Radio Program) March 15, 2003 New York City, NY (Howard Stern Radio Program) April 6, 2003 Charlotte, NC (The Alban Handelman Show) June 9, 2003 Columbiahalle, Berlin, GER June 13, 2003 O-Vision Zukunftspark, Oberhausen, GER June 17, 2003 Zirkus Krone, Munich, GER June 20, 2003 Festwiese, Leipzig, GER June 22, 2003 Hockenheimring, Hockenheim, GER July 30, 2003 Downsview Park, Toronto, ON October 21, 2003 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 October 26-28, 2008 Wachovia Arena, Wilkes-Barre, PA October 30 & November 1, 2008 Allstate Arena, Chicago, IL November 3, 2008 Conseco Fieldhouse, Indianapolis, IN November 5, 2008 Palace of Auburn Hills, Detroit, MI November 7, 2008 Rogers Centre, Toronto, ON November 9, 2008 TD Banknorth Garden, Boston, MA November 12-13, 2008 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY November 15, 2008 Verizon Center, Washington, DC November 17, 2008 Wachovia Center, Philadelphia, PA November 19, 2008 IZOD Center, East Rutherford, NJ November 21, 2008 Schottenstein Center, Columbus, OH November 23, 2008 Xcel Energy Center, Minneapolis, MN November 25, 2008 Pepsi Center, Denver, CO November 28, 2008 General Motors Place, Vancouver, BC November 30, 2008 Tacoma Dome, Tacoma, WA December 2 & 4, 2008 ORACLE Arena, Oakland, CA December 6 & 8, 2008 Forum, Los Angeles, CA December 10, 2008 US Airways Center, Phoenix, AZ December 12, 2008 AT+T Center, San Antonio, TX December 14, 2008 Toyota Center, Houston, TX December 16, 2008 Philips Arena, Atlanta, GA December 18, 2008 Time Warner Cable Arena, Charlotte, NC December 20, 2008 Bank Atlantic Center, Ft. Lauderdale, FL December 21, 2008 St. Pete Times Forum, Tampa, FL 2009 January 5, 2009 Quicken Loans Arena, Cleveland, OH January 7, 2009 Mellon Arena, Pittsburgh, PA January 9, 2009 Rogers Center, Toronto, ON January 11, 2009 U.S. Bank Arena, Cincinnati, OH January 13, 2009 Scottrade Center, St. Louis, MO January 15, 2009 Qwest Center, Omaha, NE January 17, 2009 Fargodome, Fargo, ND January 19, 2009 Xcel Energy Center, Minneapolis, MN January 21, 2009 Sprinter Center, Kansas City, MO January 23, 2009 American Airlines Center, Dallas, TX January 26, 2009 BOK Center, Tulsa, OK January 28, 2009 Alltell Arena, Little Rock, AR January 30, 2009 FedEx Forum, Memphis, TN January 31, 2009 Sommet Center, Nashville, TN February 18, 2009 Telenor Arena, Oslo, NOR February 20 & 22, 2009 Globe, Stockholm, SWE February 25 & 27, 2009 Bercy, Paris, FRA March 1 & 3, 2009 Sportpalais, Antwerp, BEL (cancelled due to Brian Johnson suffering from flu) March 5, 2009 Halle 1, Leipzig, GER March 7, 2009 ISS Dome, Düsseldorf, GER March 9, 2009 KoPi Arena, Oberhausen, GER March 11, 2009 AWD Dome, Bremen, GER March 13, 2009 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED March 15, 2009 Westfallenhalle, Dortmund, GER March 17, 2009 O2 Arena, Prague, CZR March 19 & 21, 2009 Datch Forum, Milan, ITY March 23, 2009 Papp Lázló Budapest Sportarena, Budapest, HUN March 25, 2009 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER March 27, 2009 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER March 29, 2009 Hallenstadion, Zurich, SUI March 31, 2009 Sant Jordi, Barcelona, SPA April 2, 2009 Palacio de los Deportes, Madrid, SPA April 4, 2009 el Bizkaia Arena, Bilbao, SPA April 6, 2009 Hallenstadion, Zürich, SUI April 14 & 16, 2009 O2 Arena, London, ENG April 18, 2009 O2 Arena, Dublin, IRE April 21, 2009 MEN, Manchester, ENG April 23, 2009 NEC, Birmingham, ENG May 13, 2009 Zentralstadion, Leipzig, GER May 15, 2009 Olympia Stadium, Munich, GER May 17, 2009 Veltins Arena, Gelsenkirchen, GER May 19, 2009 Rhein Energie Stadium, Cologne, GER May 22, 2009 Formel 1 Ring, Hockenheim, GER May 24, 2009 Ernst Happel Stadium, Vienna, AUT May 26, 2009 Partizan Stadium, Belgrade, SER May 28, 2009 Oaka Stadium, Athens, GRE June 3, 2009 Estádio Alvalade XXI, Lisbon, POR June 5, 2009 Estadio Vicente Calderon, Madrid, SPA June 7, 2009 Olympic Stadium, Barcelona, SPA June 9, 2009 Velodrome Stadium, Marseille, FRA June 12, 2009 Stade de France, Paris, FRA June 15, 2009 Valle Hovin, Oslo, NOR June 17, 2009 Olympic Stadium, Helsinki, FIN June 19, 2009 Parken, Copenhagen, DEN June 21, 2009 Ullevi Stadium, Gothenburg, SWE June 23, 2009 Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam, NED June 26, 2009 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG June 28, 2009 Punchestown Racetrack, Dublin, IRE June 30, 2009 Hampden Park, Glasgow, SCOT July 10, 2009 Cannstatter Wasen, Stuttgart, GER (cancelled) July 28, 2009 Gillette Stadium, Foxborough, MA July 31, 2009 Giants Stadium, East Rutherford, NJ August 2, 2009 Times Union Center, Albany, NY August 6, 2009 Magnetic Hill Concert Site Montcon, NB (Magnetic Hill Music Festival) August 8, 2009 Olympic Stadium, Montreal, QC August 10, 2009 Scotiabank Place, Ottawa, ON August 14, 2009 United Center, Chicago, IL August 16, 2009 Palace of Auburn Hills, Detroit, MI August 18, 2009 Van Andel Arena, Grand Rapids, MI August 22, 2009 Canad Inns Stadium, Winnipeg, MB August 24, 2009 Mosaic Stadium Taylor Field, Regina, SK August 26, 2009 Commonwealth Stadium, Edmonton, AB August 29, 2009 GM Place, Vancouver, BC August 31, 2009 Tacoma Dome, Tacoma, WA (rescheduled from August 30th) September 2, 2009 HP Pavillion, San Jose, CA September 4, 2009 Staples Center, Los Angeles, CA (cancelled) September 4, 2009 Save Mart Center, Fresno, CA September 6, 2009 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA September 8, 2009 Live Nation Honda Center, Anaheim, CA October 1, 2009 Airways Center, Phoenix, AZ (postponed) October 3, 2009 MGM Grand Arena, Las Vegas, NV (postponed) October 6, 2009 Freedom Hall, Louisville, KY (postponed) October 8, 2009 Sprint Center, Kansas City, MO (postponed) October 10, 2009 Wells Fargo Arena, Des Moines, IA (postponed) October 14, 2009 Bradley Center, Milwaukee, WI (postponed) October 16, 2009 Verizon Arena, Washington, DC October 18, 2009 HSBC Arena, Buffalo, NY October 23, 2009 Philips Arena, Atlanta, GA October 25, 2009 Coliseum, Greensboro, NC October 28, 2009 Arena, New Orleans, LA October 30, 2009 Veterans Memorial Arena, Jacksonville, FL November 2, 2009 American Airlines Center, Dallas, TX November 4, 2009 Ford Center, Oklahoma City, OK November 6, 2009 Frank Erwin Center, Austin, TX November 8, 2009 Toyota Center, Houston, TX November 12, 2009 Foro Sol, Mexico City, MEX November 15, 2009 Don Haskins Center, El Paso, TX November 19, 2009 Amway Arena, Orlando, FL November 21, 2009 Coliseo de Puerto Rico, San Juan, PR November 27, 2009 Morumbi Stadion, Sao Paulo, BRA December 2, 4 & 6, 2009 River Plate Stadion, Buenos Aires, ARG